el_bestiariofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fenodyree
thumbFenodyree, también phynodderee, phynnodderee, fynnoderee o fenoderee (Etimología: Gaélico manés: fynney "pelo, pelaje" + Manés: oashyree "medias" es un tipo de nombre propio a veces usado para referirse a unas pequeñas criaturas peludas, similares a los duendes o hadas, del folclore de la isla de Man. Puede ser una criatura útil, comparable al brownie escocés,Mackillop 1998 que realizan tareas duras, como transportar grandes bloques de piedra blanca (posiblemente mármol) demasiado pesadas para los hombres o podar la hierba de una pradera a una velocidad inusitada. Debido a esto, se ganaron el mote de yn foldyr gastey o "la ágil segadora" siendo cantada en la balada manesa del mismo nombre.Moore 1896, Manx Ballads & Mus., p.xxii, p.70, the ballad "Yn Folder Gastey", tr. p. 71 "The Nimble Mower". La primera línea de la traducción dice "El Fenoderee fue al prado." Está cubierto de pelo abundante, particularmente en las piernas, comentándose que es un sátiro Cregeen 1835, p.130 Dict., "phynnod'deree, s.m. a satyr; Isa. xxxiv. 14. "derivado de Fynney (pelo o pelaje) y Oashyr o Oashyree (de medias o calzas)., aunque de menor estatura. Por lo tanto, retoza sin ropaMackillop 1998, "normalmente representado desnudo pero cubierto de vello corporal".. Usos y leyendas De hecho, Fenodyree es un término usado para "sátiro" en la versión manesa de 1819 de la Biblia (Isaías 34:14). Las versiones modernas traducen "sátiro" como "cabra salvaje").Moore 1891, p.53 Caballero hada caído Una leyenda cuenta que Phynnodderee fue un hada, un Caballero de la Corte de las Hadas, que adquirió un aspecto de sátiro como castigo por enamorarse de una chica humana, y por tanto saltándose las festividades reales de la cosecha realizadas por los suyos en Glen Rushen.Moore 1891, p.53, printing a prose and verse tale attrib. to "Mrs. E.S. Craven Green". Segador ágil thumb Hay una anécdota referida a un prado en la parroquia de Marown, en la que había un Phynnodderee que solía cortar y recoger el césped con una guadaña, hasta que un granjero criticó su trabajo por no cortar la hierba lo suficiente. El peludo dejó de trabajar para el granjero para hacerlo por su cuenta, al que persiguió con furia. Nadie fue capaz de igualar su labor hasta que un caballero ideó un método para comentar en el centro y cortar en un patrón circular.Train 1845, p.149- También repetido en Moore 1891, p.56, y de forma menos precisa por Keightley, The Fairy Mythology (1880), p.402 Movedor de piedras Otra leyenda cuenta como un señor, queriendo construir una gran casa en la montaña Snafield, en un lugar llamado Tholt-eWill o "Granero de Will".Train 1845, p.149– originalmente escrito "Sholt-e-will", pero Moore 1891 lo corrige a Tholt; y Moore, The surnames & place-names of the Isle of Man (1890), 153, da la siguiente entrada: "Soalt (F), 'a barn.' As in Tholt-e-Will, 'Will's Barn.'" La cantera, incluyendo un gran bloque blanco para el edificio, estaban en la costa que, para sorpresa de todos, fue transportado en una noche por un phynnodderee. Pero el hombre dejó unas ropas como recompensa, pero el peludo declaró "Bayrn da'n chone, dy doogh da'n choine" ("Gorra para la cabeza, ¡ay!, pobre cabeza/chaqueta para la espalda, ¡ay!, pobre espalda/Pantalones para el trasero, ¡ay!, pobre trasero,/Si esto es todo tuyo, tú no puedes ser el feliz en la Cañada de Rushen."). Sin quererlo, este regalo era una manera de expulsarlo de la zona. El peludo se marcha en un "lamento melancólico", declarando que su voz se podía oír en el susurro del viento en las montañas, lamentando la pérdida. Train 1845, p.150; stanza attributed to Mrs. (E. S.) Craven Green (menconado anteriormente) Referencias Categoría:Celta